


New Experiences

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Tangible!Astral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astral enjoys the touches of Yuma's warm hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so. I have no idea why Astral is tangible and Yuma is A+ with ass but that's just how it is so..!

With a small groan, Yuma gradually opened his eyes. Squinting, he read his alarm clock - it read around 4AM, give or take. The boy shut his eyes again, displeased that he'd woken up at such a time when school would start within a few hours. Wondering if he could catch a wink of sleep once more, he flipped to lay on his right side. He didn't know what, but something told him to open his eyes again - and when he did, he realized Astral is facing him, laying on his left side beside him. Yuma instinctively jumped, the hammock rocking in response. Immediately, Astral's eyes flick open. Of course he wasn't sleeping, as it wasn't something he was capable of. "Yuma. What is it?"

"Wh-what are you doing! Why are you lying beside me?" Yuma blurted in a hushed voice, backing away from the spiritual being.

"I simply wanted to rest by your side. As well as obtain some of the warmth that your body was emanating... Yuma, did you know that when you are asleep, you're very warm? It was strangely hard to repress the urge to get closer to you, to feel that warmth..." Astral answered, very matter-of-factly.

Yuma was speechless, and oddly touched by the spirit's words. He blinked, then blinked again, as he realized he could no longer see through Astral. "You're... are you tangible?" he reached out his left hand, and placed it on Astral's cheek.

In return, the now corporeal spirit placed his right hand on Yuma's. "Seems so."

For a moment, they lay there, staring into each other's eyes. Until inevitably, Yuma's cheeks began to gain a pink hue, and he had to look away. "Y-You have very. uh... soft cheeks." The boy stuttered, so out-of-character-ly. He was not used to such situations..

Astral hummed lowly, "Do I?"

Yuma's heart began to pound against his chest as he looked back to see Astral still remained eye contact, and he found it hard to swallow. Astral's thumb seemingly hesitated to run over Yuma's knuckles gently, "You are soft too." his hand moved from Yuma's to the boy's cheek. "Here, as well." Astral let his hand remain there for a moment, before pulling it back to where it had been before, against to his chest with his other hand. "You're cheeks are very hot. If I'm not mistaken, that is a sign of a fever - as well as the speed at which your heart is beating right now. Yuma, are you ill?"

The boy sputtered, retracting his hand from Astral's face. "No no, I'm not sick - I'm just... embarrassed, is all."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because you... you touched my hand, and... that just made me nervous, obviously."

"I see. I won't do it again." Astral now averted his gaze, ashamed he might have upset his partner.

"It-it's not a bad thing, though!" Quickly, Yuma took Astral's hand in his by impulse. "It can be pleasant sometimes..." Again, his heart began to pick up tempo, hammering within him as his thoughts began to race - and Astral could feel it. He could always feel Yuma's heart, and his luminous warmth when they touched.

Astral smiled, "I can feel it, Yuma, your heartbeat... your heat. It is indeed pleasant." he whispered. His fingers entwined with Yuma's, and the boy's carmine colored eyes widened, shimmering with the moonlight that shone through the window behind Astral. The blush that had collectively gained on his cheeks was noticeably dark now, and Astral leaned in and gave Yuma a short kiss on the lips.

Astral's body tingled in a way that he couldn't yet describe from the simple contact, but one word echoed through his consciousness as he gazed into Yuma's gentle eyes - _love_.

"Astral..." Yuma pulled his hand away from Astral's, and instead laid it on his nude hip. Astral shivered at the heat the boy's palm emanated, and he edged closer to Yuma.

"Are you 'nervous'..?" Yuma questioned, voice lower than usual.

Heart throbbing... cheeks feeling inexplicably hot... this was the feeling of nervousness? Embarrassment? The physical contact certainly made Astral feel so, and it was definitely pleasant - exciting.

"Yes... Yuma, you're so warm. Please keep touching my body... I've never felt so much heat before."

At that, Yuma completely flared, feeling increasingly heated at the words he'd just heard come from Astral's mouth. Specifically, the heat began to pool in a certain spot, near his hips. He swallowed, nodding. "A-Alright..."

Yuma began to sweat a bit, aroused as he was. His hand ran up Astral's prominent hip, to his ribs, then down to his hip once more. The boy flushed when Astral's lips parted and a small sigh left him, and his eyes rolled before closing, definitely a positive sign. This time Yuma scooted closer to the spirit, and his hand traveled to Astral's thigh, behind him - until he came to hold Astral's plump ass in his hand.

The spirit opened his eyes at the grip, Yuma's gaze moving from Astral's thighs to his lidded heterochromatic eyes. "Yuma..."

"Can I touch you here, Astral?" He asked, soft voice reassuring the spirit.

"Yes... touch me anywhere you would like, I'm sure I will enjoy it."

Yuma beamed at those words, and he found himself feeling up Astral's ass. It was ridiculously soft, and squishy. He lightly traced his nails up, up Astral's back, then down. The spirit shuddered, never had he felt anything so pleasurable - he hummed positively, encouraging Yuma's touches.

"Astral... I want to touch you someplace else, would you be willing to change positions a bit?" Yuma asked, hands trembling slightly in anticipation and nervousness. They were a little sweaty. 

"Alright, what would you have me do?"

"I, I want you to... s-sit on my face."

"Is that all? Simple." Not fully grasping what that implied, Astral sat up. Yuma now laid on his back in the middle of the hammock, growing excessively aroused as Astral lifted one leg and placed his knee on the other side of him, so that Yuma's face was between his legs. His back faced Yuma, and he used the boy's chest to support his hands. "Like this?"

 _Oh_ , yes." Yuma affirmed, the sight before him doing things to his body he didn't even know could happen. His hands came up to hold Astral's thighs, running up and down them. They soon came to rest on Astral's ass, and the spirit's back arched when he felt those burning hands spread his pale blue cheeks. He inhaled sharply, Yuma's breath hot against his hole. "Y-Yuma... what...?"

Astral obediently lowered his hips as Yuma pulled them closer, completely unexpectant of the tongue that was waiting to lap at his asshole. When it did, his hips stuttered and he let out a soft cry before he knew it. "Oh, Yuma... your tongue is even hotter than your hands." His voice trembled for the first time. Yuma began to place wet kisses all over Astral's bottom, closer and closer to the spirit's tight hole. When he reached it, he opened his mouth and licked it up, Astral moaning quietly in return. Yuma released small moans as well, as he tenderly kissed and licked and even nipped lightly at Astral's enticing opening.

It was when Yuma's hot, salivating tongue entered the spiritual being's hole that his eyes glazed over in such a satisfying delirium of euphoria that he almost forgot who he was once again. " _Ohh, Yuma_... Yuma..." He moaned continuously, pressing his hips down onto the boy's wet muscle, his own muscle contracting around it.

"Mmn..." Yuma groaned, saliva rolling down his chin and onto his neck. He stroked Astral's thighs, massaging them as he repeatedly shoved his tongue inside him as far as he could before retracting. His dick was solid in his tight briefs, the head threatening to reveal itself from the band.

"Yuma... Yuma,.. something is building up - _aah_ \- inside me... _oh_ , Yuma!" Astral panted, his back arching once more from the piling pleasure. At those words, Yuma sped up his rimming, plunging his tongue in and out rapidly, and before he knew it Astral's hips were thrusting, and he whined, almost screamed in an absolutely blissful voice, " _Ohh, Yuma_!"

Yuma could only assume that Astral had just reached his climax, as there was no erection (or cum shooting out of said erection, for that matter) to blatantly show it. He gave his ass a few final wet kisses, before finally resting his head a bit. Astral sat there for a moment, collecting himself and what he had just experienced. So foreign, so delectable... _"Observation #_ _: I must perform this act with Yuma more often."_ he thought leisurely to himself.

After Astral had considered himself calm, he lifted himself off of the boy to lay beside him, drawing close and laying on him. "Thank you, Yuma... I had no idea I could experience such a rigorous amount of euphoria from the stimulation of my rectum. You are very warm, indeed."

Yuma was caught so off guard by Astral's words that he choked on his spit, and he sat up, nervous laughter bursting from him. "A-Astral..! Don't say such things so..."

"Before he could react, he heard stomping below and soon enough Akari had popped up from the floor, her eyes wild and restless.

"Who screamed?! Yuma, are you alr-"

She stopped abruptly as she locked eyes with the glowing, nude form that clung to her little brother's side, who stared back in return, a just as shocked expression slapped onto his face.

"Yuma..."

"Ohmygod." Said boy hid his face in his hands. He supposed now was the 'perfect' time to confirm that Astral was, in fact, real... with a raging erection, to boot.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Any secondhand-embarrassment? None to be had


End file.
